Pokemon: Golden Saga 1: Dark Ends
by SirWilliamOfE
Summary: quick four shot, like a one shot, that i decided to make. got the idea from playing HG as I stood atop MT Silver waiting for Red to challenge me. this story is really good, well I think so.
1. 1 Shadow

**1. Shadow**

The world of pokemon is in crisis! pokemon are dying, the other regions are converging on sinnoh. Distortion world is open again due to the combined forces of team rocket and team galactic. Could this be the cause of the chaos? Who will save the world?

News : this just in legendary pokemon moving towards mt. coronet creating great opportunities for advanced trainers to catch some strong pokemon!

Change of scene *_At the scene of some pokemon trainers attempting to catch a wild rayquaza*_

Wow it's a rayquaza… wait what that's not a normal rayquaza its all black and it has a dark black aura surrounding it. Oh geez the rayquaza just tail whipped one of the trainers and sent him flying. Aaah its attacking humans! RUN!...{the cameraman drops the camera and it shows a horrific scene of the rayquaza attacking the people.


	2. 2 Silver

**2. SIlver**

That was four years ago and much has changed since then. Mostly with me I have gone and become the worlds' greatest pokemon trainer haven beaten all 3 elite fours gotten 31 league badges (canalave city was destroyed by Hoenn.

Right now I am atop Mount Silver looking at the back of the one who I have been chasing for all these years.

"RED" I yell (In anger but mostly so he can hear me over the wind.) "WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHAT LED YOU TO THIS MADNESS? WHY TURN ALL THE POKEMON EVIL? WHY MAKE ALL THE REIGONS COLLIDE? WHY…"

"SHUT UP!" Red screams "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, shut up…." Collapsing onto the ground his body shakes in a fit of laughter.

"RED LISTEN TO ME, I HAVE TO KNOW, WHY?"

"LOOK AROUND GOLD, WHAT DO YOU SEE?"

"Nothing" I say looking down

"WHAT?... NOTHING? EXACTALY! THAT IS THE REASON I WANTED NOTHING. I WANTED TO END SUFFERING BY STOPPING HUMAN STUGGLE AND SINCE POKEMON ARE THE MAIN REASON I DECIDED TO TURN THEM AGAINST ONE ANOTHER TO STOP HUMANS FROM HURTING EACH OTHER."

"BUT THEY'RE HURTING HUMANS" I say

"IT WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE LIKE THAT, THE POKEMON, THE ONES WE CALL LEGENDARY CORRUPTED THEMSELVES INTO THINKING EVERYTHING WAS OUT TO GET THEM, SO THE ATTACKED EVERY LIVING CREATURE, IN DOING SO THEY BECAME SHADOW POKEMON. They've hurt me too you know…"

"HUH?" I query stepping close enough to red so to hear his story but not within reach.

"They've destroyed my family, all my friends, and…" He collapses on the ground in sobs

_Uh oh happiness, sadness…anger is coming. _I think stepping backwards back to my original spot.

"RED, YOU CAN STILL STOP THIS JUST CALL ARCEUS AND HE'LL STOP THIS."

"don't you get it, ALL THE POKEMON ARE TURNED." And with that Red stands up and an Absol is heard somewhere close behind him.

"LOOK AROUND GOLD THEY'RE COMING, THE POKEMON." Red says stepping off the cliff.

I dash over and grab his wrist before he can fall any further.

"NO, you cannot die now." I scream in his face.

"…" Red lifts his hand to his head removes his cap and passes it to my hands. "Remember the old me… please." He says digging his nails into my wrists making me let go of him.


	3. 3 Cap

**3. Cap**

All I have left of him is his cap. Just a cap. No memories. No love. No fear. No promise. No friendship.

I am sitting on the spot where Red was before he fell off the edge of the cliff. Pokemon are coming up the path before me.

Loosening my belt I grab the pokeball with an intricate flame design and instantly a red-gold flame bursts up my arm, but it isn't hot or painful, mostly soothing.

Clicking the button my Quilava pops out ready to defend himself or me.

"Wait" I say "don't do anything just wait until they are close."

"Quil?" he says turning his head on an angle

"Please just listen to me for once Quilava, please." I say sighing

"Ava-ava" he says nodding

1 minute. 2 minutes. 3 minutes…5 minutes.

I can now see the Pokemon, they are mostly fully evolved grass types but there are all seventeen typEs in there, along with a few legendries Like Raikou, Moltres, and Shaymin.

"Okay boy, on the count of five you use overheat." I say standing up

"quil-lava" he says tensing

"1…2…3…4…" I start

Quilava inhales

"5 QUILAVA USE OVERHEAT." I command.

An intense orange light accompanied by intense heat washes over the whole peak of MT. Silver melting all the snow and making all but one of the Pokemon faint, that one is Quilava.

Me on the other hand being right next to Quilava, I get the full force of the Overheat blast, this burns me very heavily and also knocks me off the side of the cliff.

Just a cap. No memories. No love. No fear. No promise. No friendship.


	4. 4 Quilava

**4. Quilava**

Quilava is very puzzled as to where I went I assume. All I have left him is my Cap. I hope he wears it on his head someday.

Just a cap. No memories. No love. No fear. No promise. No friendship.


End file.
